The Moon Rises With The Sun
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: Celestia hears Luna's pain during the night and decides to confront her so they can settle the issue once and for all. Based on the song, "The Moon Rises", by ponyphonic, and the animation created by Duo Cartoonist.


_I'm already working on a Celestia & Luna fanfic (surprise, surprise), but I've recently fallen in love with _The Moon Rises _. After listening to it several times, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I finally wrote it out. One-shot. If you've read my other fics, you'll know I have one with a similar premise, but I just wanted to write something based on the song. So, here it is!_

* * *

The sun was finally setting. The day was coming to its end. With its brilliant glow, the sun also faded the sky's bright blue to be unseen until the morning.

Princess Luna trotted slowly down one of the castle's halls. Noticing the sunset, she stared sadly out the window.

 _Now the hour has come at last_

 _The soft and fading light_

 _Has crossed the west horizon_

 _And has bidden us good night_

It was nighttime. The day was fine, but Luna adored the night, and not only because it was _her_ night. The night was a time of peace and silence. Even as a filly, long before she was the powerful alicorn she is now, the night always gave her ease.

 _And what a lovely night it is_

 _To walk a moonlit field_

 _To see the softer shades_

 _That are by starlight now revealed_

Except tonight, it seemed. Luna continued forward. For years, she and her sister maintained the cycle of night and day, yet it seemed nopony besides Luna cared for the night. Along with its warmth and light, the sun also seemed to take away the bustle and activity of the day in favor of ponies' unconsciousness throughout the nighttime.

 _So why is it that now,_

 _When all is quiet and at rest_

 _When candles glow and all the world_

 _Is at its very best_

 _The ponies of Equestria_

 _Should lock themselves away_

 _To shun the moon and wait instead_

 _For Sister's sunny day?_

Luna came to the throne room. She stared longingly at the center throne, as if expecting some kind of answer.

 _(In umbra Luna est)_

It was a question Luna had for so many years. What was she doing wrong? What did her sister achieve that she didn't? What was _wrong_ with her?

It hurt. She worked just as hard. She was no less dedicated to Equestria than her sister. Yet it seemed most of Equestria was barely aware of her very existence, let alone that of what nighttime brought.

She walked to an open window and gazed forlornly at her beautiful moon.

 _Am I so wrong to wish that they_

 _Would see things like I do?_

 _And am I so wrong to think_

 _That they might love me too?_

She imagined herself gently bowing to a few of her subject, and the greeting returned in kind. Was it so crazy? Was she really impossible to love? What made her less deserving of the praise, the adoration, the love her sister received?

Those questions. They brought anger. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, yet it felt... stronger. Usually when Luna had these thoughts, it was a mix of emotions. Sorrow, loneliness, confusion. Perhaps she'd been sad for too long.

She pictured her sister, surrounded by their subjects, bowing in adoration and respect.

 _Why shouldn't they adore me?_

 _Is it not within my right?_

No, tonight was the final straw! She couldn't deal with it anymore. What would it take?! What did she need to do to show Equestria she deserved love too?!

 _I'll not be overshadowed!_

 _Mine is not the lesser light!_

"Of course, it's not."

Luna looked to the side to see the one pony she, right now, did not want to see. The moment their eyes made contact, she turned away, but her anger had not settled. Her heart felt heavy.

"Sister..." Celestia quietly approached her, but when she came close enough, Luna, anger boiling above the pain and sorrow, lashed out.

"I've waited long enough!"

"Please listen," Celestia pleaded, but it was useless. She saw the rage in Luna's eyes, a piercing glare she'd never received from her sister.

"No! You listen!" Luna's voice deepened, almost sounding distorted. Her horn glowed threateningly. No, Luna wouldn't dare!

"Okay." Celestia sat right where she was standing. "Talk." She didn't want to fight Luna, even if it would've been justified under the circumstances of what seemed to be happening. Maybe, she figured, if she let Luna scream for a while, Luna would calm down and she could say what she needed to say.

"You have no idea what I feel! How long I've carried this! How I've tried to put my feelings aside and not be selfish! But you are the one who is viewed to be superior! It is your sun, your day, _you_ who is celebrated and praised to the high heavens! And what have I not done that is so deserving?! What makes you superior to me?!"

Celestia opened her mouth for a moment to respond, but snapped it shut when that glare in Luna's eyes signified she wasn't done. She would rather Luna take that anger out on her than their subjects.

"It has been years! I've waited! I've hoped! How much longer?! Have I not contributed to Equestria as much as you?! Have I not also fought for the well-being of our subjects?! And all I've gotten in return is myself and my night to be shunned as if non-existent! Is Equestria aware there _is_ a night princess?! Not anymore!"

Luna returned to the open window that provided full view of her moon. "If there can be only one princess... it shall be me!"

It took all of Celestia's restraint to stay quiet, but when she saw Luna aim her glowing horn toward the moon, she immediately used her own magic to slam the window shut. That did not help Luna calm down in the slightest. Her piercing glare and glowing horn faced Celestia again, but Celestia stood unafraid.

 _"You've waited such a long time_

 _For us to come around_

 _So, please listen to my plea_

 _Let us settle this right now"_

Celestia turned and began to walk away, but urged Luna to follow. As Luna's rage hadn't fully overtaken her, she was able to understand and, for some reason, she chose to follow.

 _"It needn't come to this_

 _We are both to rule the sky_

 _Our kingdom is not meant_

 _For one princess alone"_

Celestia led Luna up to the balcony, the spot the sisters chose to exchange the places of the sun and moon. Luna's anger was slowly beginning to subside, albeit only in place of curiosity.

 _"See how your moon's rising_

 _Brings us a heaven of its own"_

Luna looked out over Equestria. What was Celestia trying to show her? Ponies were sleeping. She knew that.

 _"They sleep because they know the wonder_

 _Of your serenely jeweled sky_

 _They dream when you cradle the world_

 _In your night's silent lullaby"_

 _"So, please, may we end this?_

 _This battle of the moon against the sun_

 _I love you so much, dear Luna_

 _And the nighttime you've always brung"_

Luna didn't know what to make of it. Ponies... sleep because it is peaceful? Their sleep is an appreciation of the night? They slept, not to shun the nighttime, but because it brought them bliss? Then, why was this not true of the day?

Much of Luna's anger had melted by now, and she stared at her sister with sorrow. Celestia responded with an assuring smile, which actually made Luna feel worse. Her earlier actions came to her mind and guilt mixed with the confusion she felt. Moments of silence passed before she finally felt comfortable enough to speak, calmly for the first time since her sister walked onto the scene.

"If you speak truthfully, Sister, why do they not sleep during the day?"

"You are correct much activity occurs during the day. And it's true many enjoy it. I will not pretend you are wrong. But what you don't see is the exhaustion. Ponies work as hard in their daily lives as we do in ours. And they are tired, Luna. By my day's end, they need rest. And that is where my light fails."

A gently surprised look appeared on Luna's face, quickly followed by a skeptical one.

Celestia nodded. "First of all, my light is _not_ greater than yours. In volume, yes, but in value, no. The day is too loud and bright to allow ponies to sleep peacefully. Some are able, but most find the day a bother when they are tired. They need quiet. They need serenity." She paused and waited for Luna to speak. When Luna didn't, she finished. "They need you." She directed Luna's attention and her own toward the moon again. It shone in its brilliance, surrounded by the numerous stars that glittered the dark sky. Out of the corner of her eye, Celestia watched Luna's face, hoping for a smile. After moments passed without it, she continued speaking.

"I do agree with you it is a shame ponies do not view your night." Luna looked toward Celestia's way. "And I am not sure if you believe my words. But it is the truth, Sister. I know it because it's why _I_ sleep."

Luna seemed to hesitate, but she asked the question that came to her mind. "Why do you tell me this now? Why not years ago?"

"I didn't know your feelings were so strong," Celestia admitted. "I knew you felt shunned, but to believe your existence is not known... I didn't realize your feelings built up to this point. And for that, I am sorry, Luna."

For a few moments, Luna looked sadly toward the ground before returning her gaze to her sister. "You do not owe me an apology. I am the one who is sorry. The things I would've done in my rage had you not stopped me. I am very sorry I hurt you, Sister, and I do hope you can someday forgive me."

Her gaze felt to the ground again, so she didn't see when Celestia stepped closer to gently nuzzle her cheek until it was done. "I forgave you the moment you stopped," Celestia whispered. "Now that you are calm, I must make a request of you."

"Anything."

"The next time this happens, talk to me about it."

"Sister-"

Celestia held up her hoof to pause Luna. "You didn't let me finish. I know you have tried to speak to me about it. And for one reason or another, I thought little of it. Not because I think little of you, but because I failed to see how badly you felt. But tonight, you did not give me that opportunity. You commanded my attention and I listened. Is that not the case?"

"You are asking me to yell at you?"

"I am asking you to keep trying. If there is such a serious matter and I will not listen, do what you must to hold my attention. I am your sister. I should know and understand your pain. But do not ever take your anger out on our subjects!"

"I... I truly am sorry."

"I know. So, is this over? Do you trust my words?"

Finally, Celestia saw that smile she was hoping for. Luna nodded. They hugged. All of Luna's anger and sorrow faded. Her heart no longer felt heavy. She let herself fall as deeply into her sister's embrace as she could, and her sister's tight hold ensured she stayed.

"Wait!" Luna exclaimed, sitting up.

"What is the matter?"

"Who told you I was in the throne room? Nopony else was around."

"Star Swirl woke me up, though all he told me was to go to the throne room immediately. He didn't mention you."

"Star Swirl?" Luna then caught, behind Celestia, a glimpse of Star Swirl, who moved out of sight when he realized he'd been figured out. Luna smiled. "Of course. Star Swirl never sleeps until his studies wear him down."

"You see?" Celestia chuckled. "You carried so much anger and sorrow over the years, you didn't notice somepony who did use your night as an opportunity. But you do deserve recognition. So, let's see what we can do to have more ponies mind your night. Would you like that?"

"I don't want to disrupt ponies' slumber." Luna sighed, and she confessed the real secret she kept for so long. "But I do wish for what you have."

"Funny. Sometimes, I wish for the opposite."

"Pardon?"

"There are times I desire solitude, Luna. Don't misunderstand. I love our little ponies and I am happy they love me. But some quiet, a break from the day's duties and business, would be nice once in a while. Perhaps that's why I don't empathize with your feelings. I thought _you_ were the lucky one. You can have your whole night to yourself and I have to scour for so much as an hour of peace during my day."

Luna's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her ears! Celestia... envied _her_?!

"You... you are simply trying to spare my feelings."

"No, I am being honest. I have an idea. Spend the whole day by my side. Every minute. See for yourself. It might change your perspective. You might be glad ponies sleep!"

Luna wasn't as certain, but she agreed to spend the entire day with Celestia. With the conflict settled, Celestia decided to return to bed. However, when she didn't hear Luna follow, she paused and turned around.

"Are you not coming, Sister?"

"If what you say of my night is true - that ponies sleep because it brings them serenity - I want to ask if... we..."

"Say it. Come now, Luna. From now on, I will hear anything on your mind. What is it?"

"May we sleep under the moon?"

"Certainly. But not on the balcony. It's uncomfortable. How about the gardens?"

"That's what I had in mind."

The sisters walked together, side by side, down to the castle's small area of gardens. They picked a spot and made themselves comfortable as they lied next to each other. Luna felt peaceful. It was almost like the rage from earlier had never happened. Her eyes began to close, but stopped halfway when she heard her sister speak.

"Luna?" Celestia's eyes were fully closed, but she was still awake.

"Yes?"

"I really can't control how ponies view my day or your night. That is their choice. But it does hurt me their view has made you feel inferior. You are not my lesser half. You are my equal. No matter what, do not ever believe you are any less."

Luna's eyes fully opened. She nudged her sister, who opened her eyes halfway and lifted her head. "Do you really-?"

"Yes. I have never thought of myself as better than you, or my day as better than your night. Did you believe I did?"

"In truth... yes."

"Hmm." Celestia put her head back down and closed her eyes. Then, she pulled Luna tightly under her wing. "Guess I need to give you more attention. How's this?"

Luna could barely move her hooves. "I think this is enough. Heh. I love you, Sister."

Celestia folded her wing, but kept her hoof comfortably around Luna. "I love you too. Good night."

As the sisters fell asleep, a few feet behind them, Star Swirl watched. He could only smile gently and shake his head as he watched them rest beneath the moonlight. Eventually, he decided to return to his study.

"The two of you will be the end of me," he whispered under his breath. And he was proud.


End file.
